Feeling
by CarensLawliet31
Summary: naruto, seorang remaja yang,mengidap penyakit leukimia, sementara sasuke, sang tuan muda yang tak percaya dengan cinta... ternyata, sasuke pernah menggoreskan luka yang sangat teramat dalam di 'hati' naruto... dan sekarang, takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali, dengan naruto yang melupakan semua tentang sasuke... (sasunaru,kyuunaru,gaanaru,nejinaru,sainaru) ,yaoi, AU. please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING YO! : OOC, gaje,yaoi,dll.

Pairing :-Sasunaru

-Nejinaru

-Sainaru

-Sasusaku & sasuhina(slight)

AUTHOR'S POV

Seperti biasanya, kegiatan di mansion keluarga uchiha berjalan seperti biasanya. "sasukee ! cepat turun atau nanti kau terlambat sekolaaaaaaaaah !" terdengar teriakan dari arah dapur, yang ternyata diketahui berasal dari wanita yang belakangan diketahui bernama mikoto. Ibu dari uchiha sasuke.

"ck! Iya ma !" sahut anak laki-laki berambut emo berwarna raven yang ternyata bernama sasuke.

"sasuke…" gumam mikoto, "ya ma ?" jawab sasuke yang ternyata mendengarnya."ah.. ti..tidak lupakan saja"jawab mikoto gugup. "hn" sahut sasuke tak acuh

"Jaga dirimu ya nak!" kata mikoto pada sasuke yang sedang akan pergi sekolah. "hn" jawab sasuke lagi-lagi tak acuh. Setelah sasuke pergi sekolah, mikoto pun masuk kedalam rumah…

MIKOTO'S POV

Sasuke menjadi berubah , semenjak hari itu… semua terasa berbeda… sangat berbeda..

FLASH BACK

"mama ! hari ini aku mau ke rumah hinata chan dulu yaaa " terdengar suara dari depan…. Aku pun pergi untuk melihatnya ternyata itu sasuke,anakku satu-satunya… ya satu satunya setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa suami dan anakku yang satunya lagi. "ya ! hati-hati ya sasuke" kataku padanya. "ya, bye mam !" sahut sasuke dengan ceria. Seperti biasa, dia ingin menemui pacarnya, hinata chan. Gadis manis anak dari keluarga hyuuga. Aku pun masuk kembali ke dalam . kebetulan hari ini aku tak punya urusan di kantor jadi aku bisa santai di rumah. Aku pun memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar.

"hiks.. hiks " tiba tiba ku terbangun . aku mendengar suara.. seperti sasuke ! sasuke , di menangis. Saat aku lihat ke luar kamarku, sasuke sedang menangis sambil terduduk di lantai. Maklum,dia masih berumur 14 tahun. Aku pun mendekatinya. "kau kenapa sasuke ?" tanyaku. "mama… hinata chan… dia…. Tadi.. waktu aku .. mau pergi kerumah nya .. aku melihatnya hiks.. di jalan… sedang berciuman dengan.. hiks dengan pria lain… hiks" sahut yang sepertinya masih shock sambil , ku bawakan minuman agar dia tenang kejadian itu, dia menjadi berubah, dia menjadi dingin dan tak acuh …

END OF FLASH BACK

Sudah 2 tahun sejak kejadian itu. Sekarang sasuke beruur 16 tahun. Sekarangpun, sepertinya dia masih teringat dengan hinata chan. dia jadi sering pulang malam,. Saat pulang, dia pasti selalu membawa wanita bersamanya kehidupannya menjadi berantakan.. aku sangat khawatir, tapi tak ada yang dapat ku perbuat

AUTHOR'S POV

Di sekolah sasuke, Konoha High School atau KHS, adalah tempat dimana hanya orang-orang kaya dan genius saja yang bisa masuk. Terlihat sasuke sedang berdiri di depan seorang gadis yang sedang menangis.

"huwaaaaaaaa ! sasukeeeee ! kau tak boleh memutuskanku ! huwaaaaaaaa !" teriak sang gadis. " ck ! berhenti menggangguku !" kata sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan gadis orang bersikap biasa saja seolah hal seperti itu memang sudah sering terjadi.

TENG TENG TENG

Bel Berbunyi. Itu tandanya mereka sudah harus masuk ke kelas mereka sasuke duduk di bangku paling belakang bersama genk nya. Genk nya terdiri dari : Gaara, Neji, dan Sai. Yaah, sasuke ,memang sangat selektif dalam memilih teman. Yang biasanya dia jadikan teman hanya orang-orang yang pintar saja. Dia tak mau berteman dengan orang bodoh yang hanya mengandalkan harta.

Di depan sasuke, ada gadis berkacamata,dan culun. Bernama sakura. Sakura sangat menyukai sasuke. Terbukti dari sakura yang pernah menembak sasuke di perpustakaan, tapi di tolak oleh sasuke. Tapi, sakura masih tak menyerah untuk hal itu.

"selamat pagi anak-anak" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas. Ternyata orang itu adalah Kakashi sensei. Wali kelas skaligus guru fisika sasuke. Tapi tampak dia tak seorang diri saja. Dia membawa seorang… lelaki ? yah sepertinya memang seorang lelaki. "anak-anak ! hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru dari Suna." Kata kakashi pada muridnya . kelas menjadi gaduh. Banyak anak-anak perempuan yang berbisik-bisik. "nak , ayo perkenalkan dirimu" kata kakashi pada murid baru itu " pagi semuanya, nama saya uzumaki murid pindahan dari suna. Mohon kerjasamanya" kata murid pindahan yang belakangan di ketahui bernama naruto itu.

Suasana mejadi semakin ribut. "tidak ada yang ingin di tanyakan pada naruto ?" Tanya kakashi sensei. Tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut hitam lurus, yang menjadi salah satu teman sasuke ini mengangkat tangan. "ya sai ? " jawab kakashi sensei pada orang yang ternyata bernama sai ini. "hei ! naruto, kau ini sebenarnya umur berapa sih ?" seisi kelas langsung naruto, hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria. " umurku itu 16 tahun tau ! " kata naruto sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Mukanya memerah menambah kesan imut padanya. "hahaha abisnya kau badannya kecil banget sih ! kayak ukuran anak umur 14 tahun tauk ! hahaha" sahut sai yang membuat seisi kelas ikut tertawa. "ada lagi yang mau bertanya ?" "ano… naruto, kau sudah punya pacar belum ?" Tanya seorang siswi berambut pirang bernama ino . " eeeh ?! belum kok." Jawab naruto salah tingkah ."baiklah, jika kalian masih ingin berkenalan dengannya, pada jam istirahat atau pulang sekolah saja ya" kata kakashi sensei yang melihat bahwa pertanyaan yang di keluarkan semakin aneh. "hoi neji! Kursi di sebelahmu kosong ?" Tanya kakashi pada pria berambut panjang tak berpupil yang bernama neji itu. "kosong kok sensei !" sambar ino sebelum neji sempat menjawabnya. Seisi kelas langsung Sweatdrop mendengar itu. Tentu saja ino sangat bersemangat. Karena naruto akan duduk di belakangnya. "baiklah , naruto, kau duduk di situ." Kata kakashi sensei pada naruto. "ya sensei" jawab naruto. Saat dia sampai di tempat yang di tunjukan senseinya itu,dia langsung di sambut oleh pertanyaaan pertanyaan aneh milik ino. Seperti "narutooooo, kau suka warna apaa" "naruto , kau mandi berapa kali sehari ?" atau " hei naruto, mau kuajari cara menggigit orang yang benar ?" naruto langsung sweatdrop lagi. Sepertinya, dia akan sering sweatdrop di sekolah ini. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat naruto tertarik dengan perkataan ino. " hei, naruto, kurasa lebih baik kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan genk sasuke deh" kata ino pada naruto. "memang nya kenapa ?" Tanya naruto" nanti saja pas istirahat" kata ino yang baru sadar bahwa dari tadi kakashi men-deathglare nya karena berisik. Tiba-tiba, saat sedang menyalin pelajaran soal kakashi sensei naruto baru sadar bahwa dia tak membawa buku pelajaran fisikanya. Jadi, dia tak bisa mengerjakan soal dari kakashi sensei. Karena semua rumus dari soal itu ada di buku fisika nya.

NARUTO'S POV

Ini hari pertamaku di sekolah , aku tidak ingin membuat masalah di hari pertamaku tentunya.

Tapi, mungkin ini memang hari sialku. Aku malah lupa membawa buku fisika. tiba-tiba saja ada yang memegang pundakku dari samping. Kalau tidak salah, cowok ini itu orang yang tadi kakashi sensei panggil itu 'kan ? namanya itu….. ukh ! abaikan ! aku tak mengingatnya."hei, kau tidak membawa buku fisika ya ?" katanya padaku. "iya." Jawabku simple dan apa adanya. GREEEK tiba-tiba saja dia menggeser tempat duduknya menjadi dekatku. "kita pakai bukuku saja" katanya. "eeeh ?! nanti kalau ketahuan sensei gimana ?" bisikku. "sudah pakai saja" katanya. "ano… thanks ya" sahutku "hn" jawabnya simple.

Ino tiba-tiba membalikan badannya menengok ke arah kami. Tapi ,entah kenapa dia seperti kaget saat melihat neji di sebelahku. Dia langsung cepat-cepat membalikan badannya lagi. Aneh…

"HOI ! NEJI ! SEDANG APA KAU DISITU !" teriak kakashi sensei. "aku tidak membawa bukuku" sahut neji dengan santai nya."eeeh ?! neji-kun !" kataku pada neji ."sudah tenang saja" kata neji "ck ya sudah, jangan di ulangi lagi, ok ?" kata kakashi sensei. "hn" sahut neji. Jujur aku sangat terkejut. Mengapa kakashi sensei tak menghukumnya ? tapi aku tak berani bertanya padanya. Aku lebih memilih diam saja sampai bel istirahat berbunyi. Saat istirahat, ino menarikku ke tempat yang sepertinya sepi. "ada apa sih ino?! Sakit tauk tanganku di tarik-tarik begitu !" jawabku sambil mengembungkan pipiku. "gommen" jawab ino. "iya, tapi kau kenapa sih ?" tanyaku. "kau tahu, yang tadi duduk di sebelah mu itu siapa ?, itu adalah Hyuuga Neji baka ! dia itu salah satu anggota genknya sasuke !" kata ino dengan terburu-buru."eeeh? memangnya si sasuke itu kenapa sih ?" tanyaku lagi. " dia itu, cucu dari pemilik sekolah ini baka !dan, asal kau tahu, dia sangat selektif dalam memilih teman. Jika kau berurusan dengan mereka, maka pilihanmu ada 2. Teman atau mainan." Jelas ino." Mainan ?" "iya ! asal kau tahu, jika mereka tidak suka dengan seseorang, orang itu akan di tindas, atau bahkan di D.O. guru pun tak berani melawan mereka, terutama si sasuke itu. Jadi lebih baik kau menjauh dari mereka !" jelas ino panjang lebar. "sudah selesai, gossip nya Ino-chan ?" sebelum aku menanggapi perkataan ino, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakang ku. Ino menatap horror pada orang di belakangku. Saat ku lihat ke belakang, ternyata ada pemuda berambut emo, dengan teman-temannya. Kulihat ada neji juga di situ. "sa…sasuke san" kata ino dengan suara bergetar. "wah-wah, ternyata kami popular juga ya, sampai-sampai kau berani membicarakan kami Yamanaka-san" kata salah satu dari mereka. Dia berpenampilan aneh…. Rambutnya merah, ada tattoo ai di dahinya, dan… matanya seperti panda ! apakah di sekolah ini ada siluman panda ?! "a…ano… panda-kun, tadi, ino-chan tidak sengaja kok, jadi to..tolong jangan tindas dia" bela ku ,dengan suara gemetaran. Jika di lihat-lihat, sepertinya mereka ini genk nya sasuke deh…. Seperti yang ino bilang tadi. "siapa yang kau panggil panda !" kata manusia setengah panda itu padaku "ah gommen, panda-kun, aku kan gak tahu nama kalian" jawabku jujur, tiba-tiba …BLETAK "iteeeeeeee ! sakit tauuk!" bentakku sambil mengembungkan pipiku! Si manusia panda itu tiba-tiba menjitak kepala ku. "yamanaka san, urusan kita belum selesai" kata si pria berambut raven yang belakangan kita ketahui bernama sasuke ini. Sementara si panda , dia menarik kerah baju belakangku "ikut kami" katanya dengan santai sambil masih menarik kerah baju ku. "eeeeeeh ?!" gawat…. Sepertinya aku sudah berurusan dengan sesuatu yang mengerikan …. Aku membenarkan kata-kata ibuku, yaitu "jangan pernah bermain-main dengan api, jika tak mau terbakar" sekarang, aku hanya bisa meratapi nasibku. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan…

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Gommen kalau masih kurang jelas dan pendek, dan karakter di sini saya ubah, maaf kalau ada yang ga suka…. Saya kasih gambarnya biar ada gambaran aja… gommen kalau gambrnya masih jelek banget, dan neji nya kayak cewek….. BTW see you in nxt chap


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. : makasih ya buat yang udah baca dan review

Pairing :-Sasunaru

-Nejinaru

-Sainaru

-Gaanaru

-Sasusaku & sasuhina(slight)

ENJOY

-00-00-

AUTHOR'S POV

Di belakang sekolah, terlihat ino masih shock dengan apa yang barusan terjadi . " si…si naruto berani banget …." Kata ino salut. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia teringat akan sesuatu. "WAAAAAH ! ini sih bukan waktunya buat salut ! sekarang aku harus memikirkan caranya biar bisa lari dari si sasuke dkk" teriak ino yang baru ingat akan bencana yang barusan juga menimpanya. Dia pun langsung pergi dari tempat itu dengan terburu-buru.

BRUUUK

Terdengar ribut-ribut dari arah gudang di belakang sekolah. Mari kita

Mari kita lupakan tentang ino,dan kita lihat keadaan naruto.

lihat…

"uwaaaaaa! Iteeeee !" teriak naruto . "itu akibatnya karena kau telah membicarakan kami" kata sai dingin.

Tiba-tiba neji menarik kerah baju naruto .

BUGH

"Akh !" rintih naruto. Terlihat darah menetes dari hidung naruto. "itu akibatnya jika kau berani macam-macam dengan kami" sahut neji. "dan,masih banyak lagi. Akibat yang akan kau terima jika kau berani Cari masalah dengan kami" kata sasuke .

"kita pergi! aku tak mau membuang-buang waktuku di sini. Lagipula, kita harus masuk kelas sekarang," kata gaara pada teman-temannya.

"ck ! jangan bilang kau kasihan padanya !" kata sai.

"tapi, kita sepertinya memang harus masuk kelas sekarang. Pelajaran di mulai 5 menit lagi." Kata neji membenarkan perkataan gaara.

"pulang sekolah ,temui kami !" kata sasuke pada naruto .

Sasuke keluar. Diikuti teman-temannya.

"nih ,hapus darahmu"kata gaara yang ternyata masih tinggal di gudang itu.

"ah, terimakasih !" sahut naruto.

Saat gaara pergi, tinggallah naruto sendirian di tempat itu. "oh iya ! aku harus cepat-cepat masuk ke kelas " kata naruto yang baru ingat bahwa dia harus masuk

Di perjalanan, naruto sepertinya masih larut dalam pikirannya sendiri

NARUTO'S POV

Ukh! Aku yakin hidungku merah sekarang. Untung saja, neji hanya menonjok hidungku ! kalau mereka sampai mengeroyokku, aku tak tau bagaimana nasibku .

tapi… ada satu hal yang tak bisa ku percaya !

Neji yang kukira baik hati ternyata sifatnya se-mengerikan itu !

Baiklah ! lupakan tentang sifat neji…

Yang harus ku pikirkan adalah gimana caranya, biar aku bisa kabur dari mereka saat nanti pulang sekolah ! ck ! padahal aku baru masuk sekolaaaaah ! aku malah berurusan dengan mereka ! menyedihkan - - .

DEG

Aku sudah di depan kelas….

masuk ato enggak…. Ukh ! masuk saja deh !

GREEEEEK

saat pintu di buka, suasana kelas jadi tak enak. Semua menatapku seolah aku adalah makhluk aneh bersayap yang masuk ke tempat mereka.

Sepertinya yang dikatakan ino benar.

Tak ada yang berani pada mereka.

Buktinya, bajuku yang acak-acakan dan hidungku yang berdarah saja tak di tanyakan oleh mereka.

Lalu saat hampir sampai di tempat dudukku, aku merasa pusing. Pandanganku mulai kabur.

Sepertinya, leukimia ku kambuh.

Ukh … aku merasa kepalaku semakin berat. Lalu, semuanya menjadi gelap.

"ukh" aku mengerjapkan mataku.

Dan, yang pertama kali ku lihat adalah, ruangan putih yang berbau obat-obatan. Seperti di rumah sakit. Tapi, sepertinya ini bukan rumah sakit, melainkan UKS. "ah, naruto, kau sudah sadar ?" kata seseorang dari balik tirai.

Aku mengenali suaranya.

Kalau tidak salah…. Suara ini… INO ! benar , itu adalah ino.

"ino-chan."panggilku. "ya ?"

"kau yang membawaku ke sini ?" tanyaku. "iya, tadi kau pingsan di kelas. Kebetulan, saat itu sensei datang. Jadi aku meminta ijin untuk mengantarmu ke UKS" jelas ino.

"naruto…" panggil ino. "ya ?"

"gommenne." Ino minta maaf padaku.

"eeeh ? untuk apa ?" tanyaku yang jelas bingung. "masalah yang tadi…" suara ino ,menjadi semakin kecil. "ah , tak apa-apa. Sudah lupakan saja." Jawabku. Yah, memang sih, itu semua bukan kesalahan ino. Dia hanya mencoba memberitahuku saja.

"naruto, kau mau tahu mengapa sasuke menjadi seperti itu ?" tanya Ino.

"menjadi seperti itu ?" aku tak mengerti.. "dulu, saat SMP, aku satu sekolah dengan sasuke. Dulu, sasuke tak seperti itu….. walaupun aku bukan teman baiknya…." Ino mulai menceritakan semuanya..

AUTHOR'S POV

FLASH BACK

BRUUUUK

"iteeeeeeeeeeee " terlihat seorang gadis kecil terjatuh karena tertabrak oleh pemuda di depannya . "sasukeeeeeeee ! sakiiiit tauuuuuu !" teriak gadis kecil itu pada pemuda yang belakangan di ketahui bernama sasuke

."eeeh ?! ino-chaaan ? gommenne ! sini biar kubantu" kata sasuke pada sang gadis yang bernama ino itu.

"kau mau ke mana siiiih ?" Tanya ino sambil menarik uluran tangan sasuke. "eeeh ? eto… aku ingin ke rumah hinata –chan hehe.." kata sasuke.

"ckckck anak-anak jaman sekarang…" kata ino yang berlagak seperti orang tua.

"eeeeh ! ino! Kau kan juga masih anak-anak !" kata sasuke sebal

"hahahaha , ya sudah sana !"Kata ino sambil tertawa.

"bye-bye inooo" teriak sasuke. "yaaaa" teriak ino.

Tapi, tiba-tiba….. "hiks hiks"

"eeeeh ? sasukeeeee ? kok cepat sekaliiii ? kau kan baru pergi beberapa menit yang lalu !"

Tanya ino, yang masih ada di sana karena menunggu neneknya yang sedang berbelanja.

"uuuh, hinata chan…hiks… dia… hiks"

"eeeeh sasukeeeee ?! tunggu !" teriak ino. Sebelum selesai menjelaskan, sasuke sudah pergi duluan,

Sambil menangis tentunya.

Ino yang penasaran pun akhirnya pergi melihat ke tempat tadi sasuke pergi. Belum beberapa lama, ino melihat Hinata sedang berciuman dengan lelaki lain.

'pantas saja' batin ino yang langsung pergi kembali ke depan toko, untuk menunggu neneknya.

Sejak saat itu, ino mulai merasakan sasuke yang mulai berubah.

Dia menjadi lebih dingin. Sejak saat itu, ino tak pernah berbicara lagi. Dengan sasuke.

END OF FLASHBACK

NARUTO'S POV

setelah ino menjelaskan semua, aku ingin berkomentar.

Tapi, ino menyela lagi."dan, naruto, kau tahu nama keluarga hinata ?"

"tentu tidak ! bertemu saja tidak pernah !" kataku. " nama keluarga hinata adalah Hyuuga., sama dengan nama keluarga neji !" jelas ino tanpa ku minta. Tapi, tunggu ! bukankah itu berarti …

"hei, ino… kau bilang tadi marga mereka sama…. Bukankah berarti mereka saudara ? tapi mengapa sasuke mau berteman dengan neji ?" tanyaku

"iya ! benar ! itu dia !sasuke mau berteman dengan neji karena, ternyata, neji juga membenci hinata… walaupun tak mudah di percaya sih… tapi itu kenyataannya… sekarang hinata sedang pergi ke amerika … dis akan pulang 3 bulan , mereka sedang membuat rencana mengerikan untuk hinata…. "

Jelas ino. Walaupun aku tak ingin tahu tentang hal ini, tapi ino memberitahuku…

Aku jadi penasaran…. "ngomong-ngomong, mengapa neji membenci hinata ?" tanyaku pada ino. "ah, masalah itu… aku juga belum tahu.." jawab ino. "oh iya, naruto, mengapa tadi kau bisa pingsan ?" Tanya ino , seakan ingin mengganti topic baru.

"eto…. Tolong jangan beritahu siapa-siapa ya… sebenarnya….., aku menderita leukemia." Jawabku pada ino.

"eeeeeh ! narutooo ! kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak berobat saja !" Tanya ino

"eto… aku hanya… tak mau membebani orang tuaku lebih dari ini… lagipula, biaya pengobatan leukemia sangat mahal. Aku mana punya uang sebesar itu … aku bisa masuk ke sekolah ini saja, karena beasiswa… jadi, tak mungkin 'kan aku memaksa orang tuaku hanya untuk kepentingan diriku…" jawabku jujur.

"naruto…"ino tiba-tiba memelukku. Aku pun balas memeluknya.

Ino memang seorang teman yang baik. Dia sangat peduli pada orang lain…

Dan, akhirnya kami pun tak masuk ke kelas sampai pulang sekolah.

Itu agar kami bisa menghindar dari sasuke.

Kami bercerita Banyak hal di UKS.

Saat pulang sekolah, aku dan ino kembali ke kelas. Terlihat kelas sudah kosong. Tak ada sasuke dkk.

'aman' batinku.

Kamipun mengambil tas kami dan menuju gerbang di depan gerbang sekolah, kami sangat terkejut karena ternyata sasuke dan teman-temannya ada di sana.

"kalian ingin mencoba menghindar dari kami ya~" kata sai sambil menarik dasiku.

"coba saja jika bisa." Sekarang giliran sasuke yang angkat bicara.

Entah kenapa, tiba tiba aku merasakan ada seuatu yang mengalir ke mulutku..

Saat ku lihat, ternyata, aku mimisan ! "naruto !" terik ino panic. Tiba-tiba, sai langsung melepaskan peganganya dari dasiku.

Aku pun terjatuh.

"naruto, kau tak apa-apa ?" Tanya ino panic sambil mengeluarkan saputanganya dan menghentikan mimisanku.

"daijobu desu" jawabku menenangkannya.

"hah ! apaan tuh ! padahal belum di apa-apain , udah mimisan duluan ! " teriak gara sambil mencemooh ku.

"diam kalian ! kalian tak tau ya ! naruto itu terkena leu" sebelum ino selesai bicara, aku langsung mencubit tangannya. "ino-chan!" bisikku.

"biar saja naruto ! mereka tidak boleh menindasmu ! jika mereka menindasmu terus, bisa-bisa kau mati tau ! bisa saja, nanti saat mereka menindasmu, kau pingsan lagi, dan tak ada siapa-siapa yang akan menolongmu !" jawab ino sambil berteriak pada mereka. Sepertinya ino sangat marah sekarang.

"ho, jadi kalian punya rahasia ya.. " kata sasuke.

"beri tahu aku !"bentak sasuke. " tidak, mengapa kami harus memberitahu rahasia kami padamu sasuke " jawabku sesopan mungkin.

"karena apa katamu ?! ya tentu saja karena aku tidak menyukai kalian, dan aku harus tau rahasia kalian agar bisa memanfaatkanya untuk menghancurkan kalian !" teriak sasuke.

"mengapa kau tak menyukai kami ?" Tanya ku pada sasuke.

"karena, kalian telah melanggar salah satu peraturan yang ada. Yaitu, tak ada orang yang boleh membicarakan tentang kami, khususnya sasuke." Jawab sai.

"jadi, kami akan memberikan kalian sedikit pelajaran~" sahut gaara.

Kulihat mereka mendekat ke arah kami. Kami langsung bangun dari posisi kami, dan berjalan mudur.

Aku memegang erat tangan ino. Saat posisi kami sudah mentok, hanya satu yang bisa kami lakukan.

Aku langsung menggendong ino ala _bridal style _dan langsung lari. "HUWAAAA! Narutoooo ! apa yang kau lakukan hah !" teriak ino sambil memeluk leherku . "lari ! apa kau mau di bully mereka habis-habisan !" jawabku dengan berteriak juga.

"HOI ! jangan berani lari kalian !" teriak gaara, yang sepertinya mengejar kami. Aku menambah kecepatanku. Sampai akhirnya dia tak terlihat lagi. Aku pun menurunkan ino. "hah capek juga ya" kata ku padanya dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"hei,naruto, kau tak apa ?" Tanya ino yang tampaknya cemas. "ah, tidak"jawabku.

"ya sudah, biar kau ku antar pulang saja." Tawar ino. "ah, baiklah" jawabku, yang jujur, sangat kelelahan ini.

Lalu ino pun menelepon seseorang, yang sepertinya supirnya.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah mobil milik pun meminta alamat rumahku dan memberinya pada supirnya.

AUTHOR'S POV

Mobil ino mulai pergi. Mereka bercanda sambil menunggu sampai di rumah naruto, tanpa mengetahui apa yang menanti mereka besok…

TBC

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Gommen, kalau di sini kebanyakan scene naru sama ino… tapi, mereka Cuma bakal jadi temen kok terus,maaf juga ya kalo misalnya alurnya kecepetan, soalnya carens bikin ini terburu-buru banget… carens takut ketahuan mama… jadi bikinnya ngumpet-ngumpet deh, tapi,, chapter depan, carens janji bakal perbaikin alurnya kok

Hehe… BTW thx ya udh mau baca chp ini.

See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. : makasih ya buat yang udah baca dan review

Pairing :-Sasunaru

-Nejinaru

-Sainaru

-Gaanaru

-Sasusaku & sasuhina(slight)

AUTHOR'S POV

Saat mereka sampai di rumah naruto,

naruto bisa melihat bahwa ino sangat terkejut. Rumah naruto memang sangat sederhana, namun terlihat begitu rapih.

"ah, gommen…. Rumahku kecil banget ya ? hehe…" naruto berbicara pada ino. Sementara yang di ajak bicara masih diam seribu bahasa.

"ino-chan" panggil naruto. Ino masih diam….

"ino –chan !" teriak naruto. "eh ! ada apa naruto ?" ino baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi naruto memanggilnya

"huh! Di panggilin dari tadi gak nyaut-nyaut !" kata naruto sambil pura-pura ngambek.

"ahahaha gommenne naruto." Jawab ino sambil tertawa.

"ino-chan, mau mampir sebentar ?" tawar naruto.

"apa tidak merepotkan ?" Tanya ino.

"tidak kok…"jawab naruto.

"baiklah,aku mampir sebentar deh, hehe" jawab ino.

"TADAIMA~" teriak naruto.

"eh, naruto, kau sudah pulang ya" tiba-tiba datanglah seorang perempuan cantik berambut merah.

"permisi tante " kata ino sopan. "eeeeh ? kau pasti temannya naruto ya ? silahkan masuk" sambut perempuan itu.

"ano… okaasan, ini ino. Teman baru ku." Kata naruto pada ibunya, saat di dalam rumah.

"ah, ino-chan maaf ya jika naru merepotkanmu" kata ibunya naruto pada ino.

"ahahahaha naruto tak merepotkanku kok" sahut ino pada ibu naruto.

"oh iya ! ino-chan kau mau minum apa ?" tawar naruto pada ino.

"tak usah repot-repot kok. Aku bawa air sendiri" tolak ino dengan halus.

"ah iya! Aku harus memasak untuk makan malam !" teriak kushina yang baru ingat bahwa dia harus memasak untuk makan malam. Lalu kushina pun lari ke dapur. Saat itu juga, terdengar suara tak menyenangkan yang sdah pasti berasal dari dapur dikarenakan ulah kushina.

"ino-chan, kau makan malam di sini saja ya" tawar naruto. "eh? Baiklah.. maaf merepotkan" sahut ino. "ah tidak kok"jawab naruto.

Sambil menunggu kushina memasak makan malam, mereka berdua mengobrol sebentar.

Tanpa mereka sadari, langit sudah menjadi gelap. Setelah selesai makan di rumah naruto, ino pamit sebentar lalu langsung pulang.

NARUTO'S POV

Setelah ino-chan pulang, kami langsung ,masuk ke dalam rumah. Saat di dalam rumah, tiba-tiba ibu langsung menghunjaniku dengan bermacam-macam gak masuk akal sama sekali. Seperti "naruuuu ! sejak kapan kau dekat sama dia !" "sudah berapa lama kalian bersama !" "kapan kau akan me mphhh !" aku langsung menutup mulut ibu sebelum ibu mengatakan hal yang lebih aneh lagi. "ibu, aku dan dia itu, hanya berteman. dan lagipula, kami baru saling kenal, hari ini" jelasku pada ibuku.

"yah, siapa tau…" sambung ibuku. "huh ! ya sudah ! aku ingin tidur !" jawabku kesal sambil mengembungkan pipiku. "eeeeeh ! naruto ! kau belum mandi 'kan ? masa langsung tidur !" kata ibuku sambil menarik tanganku ke kamar mandi "eh iya…. Ya udah aku mandi dulu" jawabku.

Selesai mandi, tadinya aku mau langsung tidur. Tapi aku mengurungkan niatku.

Aku lebih memilih untuk belajar saja. Aku tak ingin prestasiku menurun.

Jika prestasiku menurun, berarti aku mengecewakan orang tuaku.

Ayahku bekerja sampai malam hanya untuk membiayai kehidupanku dan ibuku. Dia ingin aku menjadi orang yang berhasil… aku tak mungkin mengancurkan harapannya 'kan ? aku pun masuk ke dalam kamarku.

BLAM

AUTHOR'S POV

Setelah naruto masuk kamar, dia langsung belajar. Naruto belajar cukup lama. Sekitar 9 atau 10 jam. Berhubung dia masuk sekolah jam 7, dia tidur sebentar. sekitar 30 menit, lalu dia langsung buru-buru mandi dan membereskan bukunya.

"okaasan, aku berangkat dulu ,ya !" kata naruto pada ibunya. "eh ? naruto, kau tidak makan dulu ?" Tanya ibunya khawatir.

"ga usah, aku bisa sarapan di sekolah kok , jaa~" kata naruto lalu langsung pergi.

'hah, anak itu…' batin kushina.

"uwaaaaaah ! sepertinya aku akan telat nih !" teriak naruto sambil berlarian ke sekolah.

Saat naruto sampai di depan kelas, dia sudah telat. Dia telat 30 menit.

GREEEEK

Dia masuk dengan takut-takut ke kelas.

Kebetulan sekali, saat itu sedang pelajaran kakashi sensei. "hoi ! naruto ,kenapa kau telat ! padahal kau baru masuk kemarin" kata kakashi sensei pada naruto.

"eto… aku tidur kemalaman… jadi tadi telat bangun" kata naruto memberikan alasan pada kakashi sensei.

"ck, yasudah, kali ini saja kau ku maafkan. Sana duduk" perintah kakashi sensei pada naruto. "ha'i sensei" sahut naruto .

Saat naruto sampai di tempat duduk, dia sedikit menjaga jarak dengan sasuke dkk. Terutama neji.

Naruto sedikit menggeser meja dan kursinya agar menjauh dari neji. Tapi, tetap saja, dia masih tidak tenang..

'duh ! ino kok ga dateng sih !' batin naruto.

"gaara, tolong bagikan selembaran ini" pinta kakashi sensei pada gaara.

Gaara mulai membagikan selembaran itu. Saat gaara sudah selesai membagikannya , ternyata naruto belum dapat.

Baru naruto ingin bilang pada kakashi sensei, tapi kakashi sensei sudah berbicara duluan. "anak-anak, coba kalian lihat selembaran tadi. Kalian kerjakan soal yang ada di situ di buku kalian. Mengerti ?" jelas kakashi sensei.

Tiba-tiba, naruto mengangkat tangan. "ano… sensei, aku belum dapat selembaranya." Kata naruto pada kakashi sensei.

"eh ? perasaan aku sudah memberikannya pas kok. Gaara, apa kau yakin selembaranya sudah habis ?" Tanya kakashi sensei pada gaara. " sudah, tak ada lagi yang tersisa sensei" jawab gaara.

"wah gawat… naruto, aku tidak punya selembaran lagi, jadi kau berdua saja dengan temanmu ok ?" Tanya kakashi sensei pda naruto. Tapi, belum sempat naruto menjawab, sai sudah menyela duluan. "naruto, kau berdua denganku saja"

Tiba-tiba semua menoleh ke belakang. Kakashi sensei juga. Sepertinya mereka semua sangat terkejut. Terutama naruto.

"a…aku…" belum selesai naruto berbicara, sai sudah menyela lagi. "kau tak akan menolaknya kan ?"

"ba…baiklah…" sahut naruto pasrah.

Suasana kelas menjadi hening.

"ah. Yasudah, kutinggal sebnetar ya…" kata kakashi sensei, mencoba mencairkan suasana. Saat kakashi sensei pergi, suasana kelas menjadi seperti biasa lagi. naruto menarik kursinya ke sebelah sai.

Naruto kesulitan melihat soal itu, karena sai menempatkan soalnya jauh dari tempat naruto.

"hei naruto, kau bareng denganku saja !" kata seorang pria berambut nanas pada naruto. Walaupun naruto tak mengenal pria itu, dia tetap memilih berdua dengan pria itu daripada dengan sai.

"eh… iya.." sahut naruto. "ck !" sai terlihat sangat kesal..

Akhirnya, naruto pindah duduk ke sebelah pria itu.

"a…ano, terimakasih ya…" kata naruto pada pria itu sambil mengerjakan soal. "hehe, lagian, ga mungkin 'kan aku membiarkan cowok semanis kamu di kerjain sama mereka." Jawab pria itu gombal.

"heeeeee ! kau !" teriak naruto sambil mencubit lengan pria itu. Sementara yang di cubit hanya dapat berteriak kesakitan. "aaaaaaaawwwwwww !"

Semua orang langsung melihat ke-arah mereka. Sementara yang dilihat Cuma bisa diam saja.

"huh ! ini karena kau berisik tau !" bisik naruto pada pria itu.

"heh ! siapa suruh kau mencubitku !" balas sang pria tak mau kalah.

"huh ! ga tau ah ! aku mau ngerjain soal aja !" kata naruto lalu mulai mengerjakan soal. "ck aku juga deh." Kata sang pria.

Mereka berdua mengerjakan soal tersebut. Tanpa menyadari, bahwa ada yang ,mengawasi mereka dari tadi.

Saat istirahat,naruto baru ingin pergi kembali ke tempat duduknya. Tapi, tiba-tiba, pria itu menahan tangannya.

"hei, makan bareng aku yuk " tawar pria itu. "eeeh… tapi…." Naruto belum selesai berbicara, tiba-tiba sasuke memanggil nya."hoi ! naruto ! kesini kau !"

"a…ada apa ?" jawab naruto takut-takut sambil pergi ke tempat sasuke.

"kau, sudah berni menghindari kami huh ?" Tanya sasuke pada naruto. "a…..aku tidak" belum selesai naruto berbicara tiba-tiba

"memangnya kenapa jika dia menghindari kalian ? naruto ,ayo temani aku ke kantin" sela pria yang tadi, sambil merangkul pundak naruto dan membawanya pergi.

"ck ! shikamaru…"gumam sasuke.

"eeeh ! kau ini! Gimana nanti kalau mereka makin marah sama aku ! bisa-bisa aku di bully abis-abisan sama mereka !" kata naruto pada pria yang belakangan di ketahui bernama shikamaru.

"sudah, tenang aja, mereka mana berani sih !" balas shikamaru dengan santai. "eeeh ? seriusan ?" Tanya naruto kaget. "asal kau bareng sama aku, ya mereka ga bakal berani, hehe" sambung shikamaru.

"eeeeh ! mendingan ga usah !" kata naruto sambil berjalan di depan shikamaru. "eeeh ! bercanda kalii!" teriak shikamaru sambil mengejar naruto.

Saat pulang sekolah…

"ano… naruto,gommen aku ga bisa pulang bareng kamu hari ini. Jangan sedih ya, kita bisa pulang bareng lain kali kok" kata shikamaru dengan geer nya.

"heeeh ! ku aja ga tau nama kamu ! ngapain sedih coba ! lagian siapa yang mau pulang bareng kamu !" sahut naruto. "eeeh , yasudah ! bye''" kata shikamaru lalu langsung pergi.

"huh siapa lagi yang pengen pulang bareng dia ! dasar laki-laki aneh !" omel naruto.

"kalau ga mau pulang bareng dia, gimana kalau main-main sebentar sama kita" kata seseorang dari belakang naruto.

DEG

Naruto kaget mendengar suara itu. Dia pun langsung menoleh ke belakangnya.

NARUTO'S POV

Huaa ! gawat ! gimana nih ! ternyata memang mereka ! "sa…sasuke…" kataku dengan gemetaran.

"ha! Kenapa hah ! kaget ?" bentak sasuke.

BUGH

Tiba-tiba sasuke memukul wajahku.

"aakh " rintih ku.

BRUK

Tiba-tiba neji mendorongku hingga terjatuh. Lalu dia menarik dasiku. "ekhh le…lepas…lepaskan…da..siku…to..long…" pintaku pada neji. Jelas saja ! dia sudah seperti mau membunuhku ! ia mencekikku dengan dasiku sendiri! "cih, lemah banget" katanya lalu langsung melepaskan genggamannya pada dasiku.

'uhuk uhuk" aku langsung terbatuk.

Tapi, tiba-tiba, pandanganku menjadi gelap.

Tidak ! jangan lagi ! aku tidak mau pingsan disini !

Gawat !

Kepalaku menjadi berat.

Kurasa aku akan pingsan sekarang.

"ukh" aku membuka mataku. Saat kusadari, sepertinya ini bukan kamarku…. Tapi, kenapa aku bisa ada disini ?

Kulihat ke sekelilingku…. Ah ini di kelas. Tapi… kenapa aku bisa ada di sini ?

Ah ! aku ingat ! aku pingsan di lorong.

Tapi kok aku bisa ada di kelas ?

Kurasa, aku harus segera pulang.

DUK

Sepertinya kakiku menyenggol sesuatu. Saat kulihat..

Diary ? punya siapa ?

Ku buka halaman depannya untuk melihat isinya.

"_DIARY INI MILIK : UCHIHA SASUKE" _

Tunggu… uchiha sasuke … berarti, diary ini milik sasuke! Berarti sasuke yang membawaku ke sini…

Aku tak menyangka, ternyata orang seperti sasuke mau menulis diary…

TBC

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Gommen ya kalau gaje + kecepetan alurnya… abisnya carens bingung mau nulis apa di sini… hehe… see ya minna san


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. : makasih ya buat yang udah baca dan review

Pairing :-Sasunaru

-Nejinaru

-Sainaru

-Gaanaru

-Sasusaku & sasuhina(slight)

NARUTO'S POV

Kira-kira gimana ya isinya …..

Jadi penasaran…

Oh iya ! aku kan harus pulang dulu sekarang ….

Berarti… diary sasuke aku bawa pulang…..

Gapapa deh… ga bakal ada yang buka ini…

Tapi… penasaran juga….

Aku ga boleh buka buku ini…

Ini kan bukan punya aku !

Tapi…. Makin diliat makin penasaran deh…..

Buka dikit, gapapa kan hehe

Karena terlanjur, aku pun membacanya.

_2011 DESEMBER 13_

_Dear diary… _

_hari ini, aku mulai menulis semua yang aku alami hari ini…_

_Mulai dari pagi, sampai malam….. tapi, berhubung mama baru beliin aku hari ini, jadi aku mulai nulis besok ya_

_Good nite_

Ya ampun…. Ternyata dia males juga ya…

_2011 DESEMBER 14_

_Dear diary…._

_Tadi siang aku tersesat… gara-gara tadi siang aku mengejar seekor kelinci…_

_Aku pun duduk sebentar di bangku taman….. tapi, tiba-tiba ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang datang…._

_Dia mengira aku menangis…. Padahal aku hanya duduk sebentar di sana. Lalu kami berbicara sebentar…_

_FLASH BACK_

AUTHOR'S POV

"_ano…. Kenapa kau menangis ?" Tanya anak berambut pirang tersebut pada anak yang lainnya._

"_eh ?... aku tidak menangis kok. " jawab sang anak berambut raven._

"_lalu, mengapa kau diam saja ?" tanya anak berambut pirang tersebut sekali lagi_

"_aku…tersesat…" jawab anak berambut raven tersebut._

"_oh… kalau begitu, sambil menunggu ibu mu, bagaimana jika kita bermain sebentar ?" Tanya anak berambut pirang itu lagi._

"_eh… baiklah…."jawab anak tersebut._

_Mereka bermain cukup lama, tanpa terasa, hari sudah mulai gelap…_

"_ano… bukannya kau harus mencari ibumu ?" Tanya anak berambut pirang itu._

"_oh iya ! waaaaa! Aku lupa !" teriak sang anak berambut raven itu. "ano… tunggu sebentar, kalau boleh tau, namamu siapa ?" Tanya anak berambut pirang. "eh… aku, sasuke, uchiha sasuke" jawab anak berambut raven yang belakangan diketahui bernama sasuke itu. _

"_namamu ?" Tanya sasuke. "eh.. aku.. uzumaki naruto." Jawab naruto. "baiklah naruto, aku pergi dulu ya… jaaa~"teriak sasuke sambil berlari.. menjauh._

_Keesokan harinya, mereka selalu bertemu di taman mereka sadar , mereka menjadi teman dekat._

_Sampai suatu hari… sasuke mulai jarang pergi ke taman itu….._

"_ano, sasuke…." Panggil naruto. "hn…" jawab sasuke. _

"_kau, mulai jarang pergi ke sini….." kata naruto. "iya…. Aku…." Belum selesai sasuke menjawab tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis cantik menghampiri mereka._

"_sasuke-kun ~"panggil sang gadis_

"_eh… hinata chan, kok kamu bisa ke sini sih …" jawab sasuke. "tadi aku jalan di sekitar sini, tiba-tiba, aku melihat kau dengan temanmu." Jawab hinata._

"_oh…. Oh iya ! perkenalkan, ini, naruto… naruto, ini hinata, pacarku." Kata sasuke . "eeeh ! pacarmu ?! pantas kau jadi jarang ke sini" sahut naruto _

"_hehe gommen" kata sasuke._

_Setelah itu, mereka larut dalam percakapan._

_Tapi, suatu hari…. Saat sasuke ingin mengunjungi rumah hinata, …_

_Sasuke melihat hinata sedang berciuman dengan pria berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya._

_Sejak saat itu, semuanya berubah.. sasuke memutuskan hubungannya dengan hinata. Dia juga, jadi jarang pergi ketaman iitu…_

_Dia jadi orang yang tertutup._

_Suatu hari…_

"_sasuke-kun… mengapa kau memutuskan hinata-chan ?" Tanya naruto pada sasuke_

"_tidak ada urusannya denganmu" jawab sasuke._

"_tentu saja ada !" sahut naruto. "hn"_

"_sasuke…" kata naruto sambil memegang tangan sasuke_

"_aku temanmu, jadi aku berhak untuk tau semua masalahmu." Sambung naruto._

_Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum… _

"_eh ? sasuke ! kau tersenyum lagi !" teriak naruto. "memangnya kenapa ?" Tanya sasuke_

"_belakangan ini, aku sudah tak pernah melihatmu terseyum lagi….." jawab naruto._

"_benarkah ?" Tanya sasuke. "iya…. Habisnya, sejak kau putus dengan hinata-chan, kau tak pernah tersenyum lagi." Sahut naruto._

"_oh….." jawab sasuke. _

_Tapi Tiba-tiba… "ukh ! " rintih naruto. "naruto ! kau kenapa ?!" Tanya sasuke panic."naruto !" teriak sasuke. Sasuke sangat panic karena naruto tiba-tiba pingsan._

_Sasukepun membawa nauto ke rumahnya. _

_Saat naruto bangun,_

"_naruto ! kau sudah sadar ?!" Tanya sasuke. "eh?... sasuke ? ini….. dimana ?" Tanya naruto bingung _

"_ah… kau dirumahku." Jawab sasuke. "naruto, kenapa kau bisa pingsan ?" Tanya sasuke._

"_oh… itu…. Hanya anemia saja…." Jawab naruto bohong. "benarkah ?" Tanya sasuke._

"_i..iya." sahut naruto. "oh…"_

_Setelah itu, naruto di antar sasuke pulang ke rumahnya._

_Tapi, keesokanya harinya, sasuke harus pindah ke konoha. Dia tak sempat bilang ke naruto, karena itu sangat mendadak._

_Mereka pindah karena urusan pekerjaan ibu sasuke. Tadinya mereka hanya ingin pergi sebentar, tapi karena ibu sasuke sudah merasa nyaman dengan tempat tinggalnya yang sekarang, maka, mereka tinggal di situ._

_Sampai akhirnya…..hubungan sasuke dan narutopun terputus…._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

_2014 MEI 29_

_Dear diary_

_Gommen, aku aku baru mulai menulis diary lagi sekarang….. hehe…._

_Kau harus tau, bahwa sekarang, aku mempunyai rencana untuk membalas dendam pada hinata…_

_Sebenarnya bukan hanya dendamku, tapi, juga neji… saudara hinata._

_Aku sangat terkejut saat dia bilang dia membenci hinata… bagaimana tidak ? dia itu saudara kandung hinata…. Ga mungkin banget kalau dia benci sama hinata…_

_tapi, kayaknya dia ga bohong deh…._

_Tapi, alasan dia membenci hinata masih belum diketahui sih…._

_2014 JUNI _

_Dear diary_

_Gommen, kalau aku nulis diarynya bolong-bolong.._

_Tapi, kemarin, aku sangat terkejut, karena, teman lamaku, datang ke sekolahku…_

_Ternyata dia tak banyak berubah…. Hanya saja…. Dia sepertinya tak ingat padaku…tapi… kenapa ?_

_Aku akan mencoba membuatnya ingat lagi kepadaku… lalu aku juga akan mencari tahu, mengapa dia melupakanku._

_Tapi, aku tak mungkin bertingkah layaknya cowok ababil yang mengejar-ngejar wanita pujaan hatinya._

_Itu hanya akan merusak image ku. Jadi, aku akan membuatnya ingat padaku dengan caraku sendiri…_

Saat kulihat halaman belakangnya, ternyata masih kosong

Tapi, aku sangat bingung ketika membaca buku ini….. kenapa

Ada namaku di dalamnya ? apakah dulu aku memang mengenal sasuke ?

Kurasa aku akan bertanya pada okaasan saja…..

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. : makasih ya buat yang udah baca dan review

Pairing : -Sasunaru

-Nejinaru

-Sainaru

-Gaanaru

-Sasusaku & sasuhina(slight)

-Kyuunaru

NARUTO'S POV

Apakah benar, bahwa dulu aku dan sasuke pernah bertemu ….. tapi, mengapa aku tak ingat ?

Tanpa kusadari, ternyata aku sudah di depan rumahku.

"tadaima~" teriakku seperti biasanya.

"okaeri, naruto" sahut okaasan dari dalam rumah.

Aku langsung menaruh tas-ku, lalu mandi. "naruto, saatnya makan malam"

Teriak okaasan dari dapur. "iya" sahutku.

Saat makan malam, aku berniat untuk menanyakan pada okaasan tentang masa laluku. Aku memang tak terlalu mengingatnya…

"okaasan… boleh aku bertanya ?" tanyaku. "hm ? ada apa ? " sahut okaasan.

"apa dulu, aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan atau semacamnya ? sehingga aku tak bisa mengingat masalaluku sepenuhnya ?" tanyaku. Aku bingung… padahal, aku mengingat semuanya kok…. Tapi, kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat tentang, sasuke ?

Okaasan terlihat sangat terkejut. "ada apa okaasan ?" tanyaku.

"naruto, mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu ?" Tanya okaasan padaku. "tidak… hanya penasaran saja…. Habisnya, ada orang yang tak kukenal mengaku sebagai temanku tadi siang." Jawabku bohong. "eto….. se…sebaiknya kau tanyakan saja pada orang lain… sebab, okaasan juga tidak terlalu tahu dan ingat tentang itu…" jawab okaasan gugup.

"ah, kau tanyakan saja pada kyuubi…. Dia 'kan teman baikmu dari kecil…" usul okaasan. "kyuu-ni ? gaaaaa ! ga mau ! dia serem tauk !" tolakku. Jelas saja ku tolak, orang kayak dia !

Aku bingung… kenapa ya dulu aku bisa temenan sama orang kayak dia ! hiiiii

"eeeh ? kalau begitu, kau tak akan tahu~" jawab okaasan dengan santainya. Sepertinya okaasan memang tidak ingin aku tahu….

Lagian okaasan 'kan tahu, kalau hubungan ku dan kyuu-ni tuh buruk….

Huh… akupun langsung pergi ke kamarku…

Ck ! tak ada yang dapat membantuku…..

Aku penasaran banget.. kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan sasuke….

Apa… ku tanyakan saja pada kyuu-ni ya ?… haaahhh….

Yasudahlah…. Ku tanyakan saja…. Aku mengambil HP-ku, dan mencari nama kyuubi.

Ketemu! Nah ini dia…

Saat menunggu telp-ku di angkat,

Aku jadi gugup sendiri.. ya abis udah lama sih ga ngobrol dan ketemu sama dia….

"**halo ?**" aku terkejut. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari HP-ku.

"ha…halo, kyuu ni** ?" **jawab ku gugup. "**ya… ini naruto ya ?"** Tanya nya.

"iya**." **Jawabku. "**ada apa naru ?"** Tanya kyuubi lagi.

"eto… besok… kau ada waktu** ?"** tanyaku.

"**ada… kenapa ? mau ngajak kencan ? boleh aja.. aku masih single sih…"**jawab kyuu-ni dengan PD-nya.

"eeeeh ! bukaaaaan ! enak aja ! ada yang ingin ku bicarakan ! habis aku pulang sekolah …**"** jawabku.

"**ohh… kirain mau ngjak jalan~ yasudah, besok aku jemput di sekolahmu ya," **sahutnya.

"memang kau tahu aku sekolah dimana** ?" **tanyaku. "**engga…"** jawabnya dengan singkat, tapi sanggup membuatku sweatdrop…

"heee… aku sekolah di KHS… tau 'kan dimana **?" **tanyaku. "**tahu kok… hehe, yaudah, aku tidur dulu ya beb, good nite~" **jawabnya dengan narsis "heeee ! apaan tuh beb ! mati aja luuuu !**" **teriakku kesal sambil marah-marah.

Huh ! apa-apaan tuh orang ! bikin kesal saja !

Aku pun langsung tidur.

Tapi, sebenarnya, aku masih sedikit takut… aku takut sasuke dan teman-temannya membullyku lagi, karena aku telah membuka diary sasuke…

Jadi, aku akan datang lebih pagi besok. Lalu menaruh diary sasuke di mejanya. Lalu pura-pura ga tau apa-apa~

Hahaha, aku memang jenius

KEESOKAN HARINYA.

Aku bangun. Saat kulihat, ternyata sekarang baru jam 4 pagi. Aku harus tiba di sekolah jam 5 lewat.

Akupun cepat-cepat mandi, dan beres-beres buku. Lalu berlari-larian ke sekolah.

Saat disekolah, sekolah masih kosong. Akupun masuk ke dalam kelas.

Ternyata, di kelas, sudah ada pria yang kemarin, … dan sasuke dkk ! gawat ! mereka datang kok pagi-pagi sih !uh ! gawat …

Aku berjalan lemas ke bangku-ku. " hei, naru~ tumben dateng pagi " sapa si pria yang kemarin itu dengan sok akrab. Tapi, untuk menghindari sasuke dkk, aku langsung duduk di sebelahya setelah menaruh tas.

"ano… bisa bantu aku ?" bisikku padanya. "apa ?" jawabnya.

Aku langsung menarik tangannya ke luar kelas. Tapi, sebelum kami keluar dari kelas, tiba-tiba tangan ku yang lain di tarik oleh neji.

Aku langsung di tarik ke belakang. "a…ada apa ?" tanyaku takut.

"ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu." Kata sasuke.

"a…apa ?" tanyaku. "kau melihat diary-ku ?" Tanya sasuke. Waduuuh! Mati deh aku!

"i…iya.." jawabku gugup. "di mana dia sekarang " tanya sasuke.

"i…ini…." Jawabku sambil memberikan diarynya, yang dari tadi ku taruh di kantong celanaku, karena, diarynya memang kecil..

"kau membacanya ?" Tanya sasuke. "eeee…..ii….itu….a….aku….i…" jawabku gugup…. Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa…

"kau membacanya atau tidak !" bentak sasuke. "HUAAAA ! IYA !" teriakku karena kaget . aku langsung menutup mulutku

Mati aku…. "hoo~ berani sekali~ kira-kira, apa ya, hukuman yang pantas untuk mu~" kata sasuke .

AUTHOR'S POV

"GOMENNE ! SASUKE ! JANGAN KELUARKAN AKUUUUU ! HUAAAAAAAAAA" teriak naruto sambil memeluk kaki sasuke. - -"

"hm~ baiklah ~ tapi, apa yang dapat kau berikan padaku" kata sasuke.

"a…aku akan menuruti segala perkataan mu !" kata naruto dengan yakin. Semua yang ada di situ langsung melihatnya.

"a..apa ! naruto !" teriak shikamaru.

"baiklah ~" kata sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Naruto pikir, dengan begitu, ia akan aman. Tapi, dia salah… salah besar…

SAAT PULANG SEKOLAH

"uwaaa ! kyuu ni pasti sudah menunggu !" teriak naruto sambil membereskan buku

"siapa itu kyuu-ni ?" Tanya sasuke yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang naruto.

"eeeh ! i..itu… dia.. temanku.." jawab naruto. "kau mau pergi dengannya ?" Tanya sasuke lagi.

"i…ya.." jawab naruto. "kami ikut.." jawab sasuke seenaknya.

"heeee !ti…" belum selesai naruto berbicara, sasuke langsung menyela. "atau, D.O.~"

"a… baiklah…" jawab naruto pasrah.

"kyuu-ni !" teriak naruto pada kyuubi yang telah menunggunya. "hei, naru !" sahut kyuubi.

"sudah menunggu lama ?" tanya naruto. "tidak kok ~Cuma 2 jam doang" jawab kyuubi dengan santainya.

"heeee ! 2 jam itu lama !" teriak naruto.

"kalau buat kamu, apa sih yang engga ?" kata kyuubi gombal "heee ! kyuu-ni !" teriak naruto.

sementara sasuke dkk, yang melihat adegan tersebut, entah mengapa merasa gerah.

"ehem !"

"eeh ? naru, mereka temanmu ?" Tanya kyuubi pada naruto.

"eh…i…iya…, ano ! kyuu, ayo pergi" ajak naruto. "oh iya ! ayo" saut kyuubi.

Saat di dalam mobil kyuubi :

"naru, jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?sepertinya penting sekali ?" Tanya kyuubi.

"ehh.. etooo.." kata naruto sambil melihat kearah sasuke dkk, yang duduk di kursi belakang.

"aku… Cuma mau tau… kyuu-ni…sudah punya pacar ?" jawab naruto asal-asalan. Tiba-tiba, ada hawa tak enak dari kursi belakang.

"heee ! naru, sebesar itu kah rasa sukamu padaku, sehingga hanya untuk menanyakan itu saja , kau harus menemuiku ?" sahut kyuubi, yang membuat hawa membunuh dari kursi di belakang tambah kuat. "bu…bukaaan !eto….bagaimana jika di bicarakan di rumahmu saja kyuu !" teriak naruto. "hmmm, baiklah~" jawab kyuubi.

DI RUMAH KYUUBI

"huaaaa, rumahmu besar juga ya" sahut naruto. "eh ?tapi ini bukan.." belum selesai kyuubi bicara, tiba-tiba gaara menyela."menurutku biasa saja tuh~"

"heee, ini memang kecil… soalnya ini bukan rumahku, ahahaha~ aku tak bisa mengajak kalian ke rumahku,karena rumahku sedang di renovasi. Jadi sementara aku tinggal disini."

Kata kyuubi.. "heeee ! jadi orang tuamu tinggal dimana ?" Tanya naruto. "orang tuaku 'kan sudah meninggal naru…" jawab kyuu, yang sukses membuat semua orang di situ terdiam

"ah.. gommen"kata naruto, dengan perasaan bersalah. "ah… ga papa ! ayo masuk, katanya ada yang ingin di bicarakan !" sahut kyuubi sambil berjalan masuk.

DI DALAM

"a…ano… sasuke, neji, gaara, sai…"panggil naruto. "ya!" jawab mereka berbarengan. "e…eto… ada hal pribadi, yang ingin ku.. bicarakan hanya dengan kyuu-ni… tak apa-apa kan ?" Tanya naruto sambil gemetaran. Dia takut sasuke tak mengijinkannya. "baiklah" jawab mereka lagi-lagi secara bersamaan. "te…terimakasih." Ujar naruto sambil mengajak kyuubi ke ruangan yang sepi.

Kyuubi menatap naruto heran. "naru.." panggil kyuubi. "a..ada apa ?" jawab naruto. "hei… apa mereka itu benar temanu ?" tanya kyuubi.

"eee….i…itu….!" sahut naruto.  
"mengapa sepertinya kau takut pada mereka ?" Tanya kyuubi lagi. "eh…itu…..se….sebenarnya… mereka….. bukan.. temanku…"jawab naruto takut-takut.

"lalu ? kenapa kau bersama mereka ?" Tanya kyuubi. "i…itu…." Naruto pun mulai menjelaskan semuanya pada kyuubi.

Sementara itu… sasuke…..

"hoi sas ! gua mau ke toilet neh !" kata gaara pada sasuke.

"cari aja sendiri." Sahut sasuke dingin.

"ck !"

Akhirnya… mau ga mau, terpaksa gaara ,mengecek ruangan di situ satu per satu. Tapi…. Saat gaara membuka satu ruangan…. Dia sangat kaget.

"sa…sas… sai… neji… ke…kesini deh…" panggil gaara.

"ada apa ? kok kayak abis ngeliat setan ?" Tanya sai. Sementara neji dan sasuke langsung pergi ke tempat gaara.

Saat mereka melihatnya… mereka juga sangat terkejut.

"di….dia gila…" gumam neji.

"bukan itu masalahnya ! yang menjadi masalah adalah dia mengincar naruto !" kata gaara pada mereka ber-3.

"dan sekarang…. Naruto hanya ber-2 dengannya" kata neji.

Tiba-tiba sasuke langsung pergi mencari naruto, di susul teman-temannya.

"naruto !" teriak sasuke. "narutooo !" teriak gaara dan sai. "narutoo ! kau dimana !" teriak neji.

Entah mengapa… sepertinya mereka sangat khawatir.

Sementara naruto yang mendengar suara mereka menjadi bingung.

"eh ? kyuu-ni.. aku ke mereka dulu ya …" sahut naruto pada kyuubi.

"tapi… bukankah kau ingin bertanya sesuatu ?" Tanya kyuubi pada naruto… karena, dari tadi, naruto hanya menjelaskan tentang masalahnya dengan sasuke dkk saja.

"ehh.. itu.. lain kali saja !" kata naruto sambil membuka pintu. Sementara kyuubi, hanya melihat kepergian naruto saja. Tanpa naruto sadari… ternyata kyuubi sedang menyeringai..

"lain kali ya…." Gumam kyuubi.

Entah apa yang ada di benak pemuda satu ini.

"sa..sasuke… neji, gaara , sai, ada apa ? ka…kalian sudah mau pulang ?" Tanya naruto dengan takut.

"ka…kau tak apa-apa 'kan ?!" teriak gaara sambil memutar-mutar badan naruto.

"eeeh ?" naruto jadi bingung sendiri…

"naruto, jangan dekati orang itu lagi!" perintah neji.

"eehh ? ta..tapi… kenapa?" Tanya naruto yang sangat bingung.

"turuti atau D.O." ancam sasuke.

"sasuke !" teriak sai yang sepertinya keberatan. "ba…baiklah…" jawab naruto, sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"kita pulang sekarang." Kata sasuke. "e..eh ? a..aku bilang ke kyuu-ni dulu y..ya.." naruto meminta ijin pada sasuke.

"tak usah ! kita pakai mobilku." Sahut sasuke sambil menarik tangan naruto.

"ba..bagaimana jika pakai mobilku saja ! aku akan mengantar naruto ke rumahnya !" kata gaara tiba-tiba sambil menarik tangan naruto.

Naruto sangat kaget. Sikap mereka menjadi sangat aneh…

"u..uhhh…" tiba-tiba naruto mimisan. "naruto, kau kenapa ?" Tanya sai.

"ini, pakai saja!" neji menyerahkan saputangan nya.

"uh.. iya.. terimakasih.." sahut naruto.

Akhirnya…. Mereka pulang naik taksi - -"

Itu karena, gaara dan sasuke dari ribut terus.

"naruto, biar kubantu kau jalan…" kata sai, saat mereka sampai di rumah naruto.

"ah… ga usah kok… sudah dekat…" tolak naruto dengan halus. "oh… baiklah, hati-hati ya , jaa~" sahut sai sambil menutup pintu taksi.

NARUTO'S POV

Aku bingung banget sama sikap mereka…..

Lagian, kenapa sih mereka suruh aku buat jauhin kyuu-ni ? terus kenapa mereka tiba-tiba jadi baik begitu sama aku ? aneh deh….

Udah gitu, aku ga jadi nanya sama kyuu-ni lagi ! uuuhhh ! terus, ino-chan kok hari ini ga masuk lagi siiiiih !

Aneh deh !

_**Itsumo sou yo… suneru to kimi wa**_

Tiba-tiba HP-ku berbunyi.

"halo ?" ucapku.

"**ha…halo ! na..naruto ! tolong aku ! kumohon !" **ujar sang pemilik suara.

"maaf… ini dengan siapa ?" tanyaku.

"**ini aku ! ino ! sekarang aku sedang menuju ke rumahmu !"** ujar nya.

"ino –chan ?!" teriakku kaget.

"**iya ! sekarang aku hampir sampai !" **teriak ino. Dia terdengar sangat ketakutan.

"ino !" teriakku pada ino, yang berada tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

"naruto ! tolong aku !" terik ino sambil berlari menujuku.

"ada apa ?" tanyaku. "bi…bisa kita bicarakan dirumahmu ?" Tanya ino.

"baiklah…" jawabku.

DI DALAM RUMAH

"tadaima~" teriakku seperti biasanya. "okaeri, naruto." Sahut okaasan dari kamar mandi.

"permisi tante" kata ino-chan. "eeeh ! iya~" teria okaasan dari kamar mandi.

"jadi, ada apa ino-chan ? " tanyaku padanya.

"naruto ! kau tahu mengapa aku tak masuk ?" Tanya ino padaku.

"ti..tidak ? memangnya kenapa ? kau sakit ?" tanyaku.

"tidak ! bukan aku yang sakit ! tapi, orang itu yang sakit ! dia mengincarmu ! dia menyekapku, dan menanyakan segala hal tentangmu !" jelas ino.

"orang itu ? siapa ?" tanyaku pada ino. "aku tak melihatnya ! tapi, sepertinya dia kenal akrab denganmu ! kau harus berhati-hati naru !" kata ino.

"orang… yang kenal akrab ? denganku ?" gumamku. "na…naru…. Sepertinya aku sudah harus pulang sekarang…" kata ino. "aku ke sini, hanya untuk memberitahukan hal ittu padamu… jaga dirimu ya! jaa~" kata ino. "jaa~" sahutku. Jujur aku masih bingung…

Apa… jangan-jangan, orang yang ino maksud itu… kyuu-ni ? soalnya, tadi sasuke dkk, juga menyuruhku menjauhi kyuu-ni….

Tapi… jika orang itu kyuu-ni… maka, aku tak dapat mengetahui tentang masalaluku ?

Bagaimana ini ! semuanya menjadi kacau !

TBC~

ATHOR'S NOTE

Gommen, kalau yang kali ini pendek dan kecepetan alurnya…. Soalnya, abis ini, carens masih harus ngerjain tugas sekolah lagi…

Ja~


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. : makasih ya buat yang udah baca dan review

Pairing : -Sasunaru

-Nejinaru

-Sainaru

-Gaanaru

-Sasusaku & sasuhina(slight)

-Kyuunaru

NARUTO'S POV

Setelah berpikir keras, aku mencoba untuk tetap optimis saja.

'ah, mungkin saja, itu orang lain, atau salah orang…..'

Batinku untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri. Karena, jujur, aku tak mau jika sampai kyuu-ni lah orang yang menyekap ino….

Ngomong-ngomong soal ino,

setelah kepergian ino. okasan memanggilku, untuk makan.

kami makan dengan itu Sangat tak sesuai dengan image ku yang berisik.

Lalu, sebenarnya, aku juga ingin sekali lagi menanya ke okasan apakah kyuubi itu berbahaya.

Akupun memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulut.

"okasan" tanyaku kepada okasan. ' apa naruto' jawab ibuku.

AUTHOR'S POV

" sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dimasa laluku?" naruto berhenti berbicara.

ia mengambil napas panjang sebelum ia berbicara" aku belum sempat menanyakan kepada kyuubi… lagipula, sepertinya kyuu-ni tak tahu banyak tentang masa laluku."

kushina yang mendengar nada serius naruto. mencoba ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Tapi, telepon rumah berdering.

**TRING…TRING..TRING…**

"tunggu, sebentar naruto, kassan mau mengakat telepon" sahut kushina sambil pergi dengan cepat! Kushina berterima kasih kepada kamisama, karena ia tak jadi mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada , sesungguhnya…. Ia… belum siap.

naruto yang merasa ditinggalkan terpaksa ia harus menunggu okasannya. "naruto, ada telepon buat mu." teriak kushina memanggil naruto.

naruto berjalan kearah ibunya dan menerima telepon itu dari tangan ibunya.

"moshi moshi, ini naruto. ini siapa" sapanya

"**dobe" **sahut suara di sebrang sana.

"siapa ini berani sekali kau memanggilku ?" naruto berteriak kesal. Karena kesal, dia langsung melupakan rasa penasarannya tentang masa lalunya.

"**dobe, ini aku uchiha sasuke**" sasuke yang mendengar teriakan cempreng naruto, segera menjauhkan telepon yang bisa bikin ia tuli.

mendengar nama uchiha. naruto berpikir dengan otak udangnya.

butuh 10 menit untuknya berpikir.

setelah ia sadar ia langsung gemetaran ketakutan. 'ga…gawat..' batin naruto.

Diapun memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"sa...su..ke? a..da..a..pa kau me..nele..pon..ku" Tanya naruto dengan takut.

**"besok kamu datang pagi sambil membawakan bento ke sekolah, dan aku tidak menerima kata penolakan!**"

naruto yang bingung hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. belum sempat naruto membalas perkataanya, sasuke langsung memutuskan teleponnya.

'DEG'

NARUTO'S POV

a…apa ?! sa…ssuke ! dia meneleponku !

Uaah ! lalu…mengapa sasuke tiba-tiba menyuruhku membawakan bento …

'DEG'

entah mengapa, tiba-tiba jantungku berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Ada apa denganku ?

Saat aku berbicara dengan sasuke… aku memang takut… tapi, mengapa sepertinya aku sangat senang dia meneleponku ?

'pe…perasaan apa ini ? a..apa….ja…..jangan-jangan… dulu… aku… pernah…..ppernah….. me…..memainkan Barbie dengan sasuke ?'(O_O) *abaikan*

Belum sempat aku selesai berpikir (?) tiba-tiba teleponku berbunyi.

_**Itsumo sou yo… suneru to kimi wa**_

saat kulihat siapa yang meneleponku, ternyata…..kyuu-ni !

Untuk apa dia meneleponku?...

Ku angkat telpon darinya.

"halo ?" tanyaku. **"halo ? ini naruto ya !" **kata orang itu. "ya ? ada apa kyuu-ni ?" tanyaku.

"**naru, barangmu ketinggalan di rumahku ! ini…. Sepertinya, buku… diary ? memangnya kau menulis diary naru ?" **Tanya kyuu-ni yang membuatku kaget.

Buku diary…. Itu berarti, punya, sasuke !

"eh…eto…. iya ! itu buku diary ku !" jawabku bohong. "**oh… besok ku antar ke sekolahmu ya !" **kata kyuu-ni.

"heee ?! ja…jangan ! biar ku yang kesana !" jawabku. Habisnya, aku ga mau, sampai ketahuan sama sasuke, kalau aku masih berbicara dengan kyuu-ni… aku ga mau di D.O.

"**hmmm~ baiklah , ja~"** kata kyuu-ni, sambil menutup telepon.

Huaaaa! ya ampun , kenapa bisa ketinggalan sih ?! besok, aku bakal sibuk deh…

Tiba-tiba aku jadi teringat dengan ino… kurasa besok aku akan membuatkannya bento ….. hehe~

Oh iya ! aku juga harus membuatkan bento untuk sasuke! aku sempat lupa tentang bento sasuke

Sepertinya aku akan bangun sangat pagi besok…. Jadi akan lebih baik jika aku tidur sekarang.

AUTHOR'S POV

Naruto menjadi lupa untuk menanyakan tentang masa lalunya pada kushina….. dia pun masuk kamarnya, dan terlelap.

KEESOKAN PAGINYA

'BRAK' 'BRUK' "HUAAAAA !" pagi-pagi sekali, tepatnya pada pukul 4, terdengar suara ribut-ribut dari dapur kediaman keluarga uzumaki.

Ternyata, suara yang tak enak didengar itu dikarenakan oleh naruto yang sedang sibuk membuat 1 kotak bento berbentuk hati untuk ino, dan 1 kotak bento lagi yang berbentuk bulat untuk sasuke.

Kedua kotak bento itu dimasukan ke dalam dua tas yang bermotif sama. Tapi, tas yang berisi bento untuk ino, dia beri pita pink agar tak tertukar dengan punya sasuke.

Setelah itu, naruto langsung beres-beres buku, mandi lalu sarapan dan langsung pergi ke sekolah.

DI SEKOLAH

"ohayo naruto~" sapa shikamaru pada naruto. "ih, apaan sih ! SKSD lo !" balas naruto dengan judes.

"heeee ?! kok judes banget sih !" sahut shikamaru. "biarin ! BWEEEK" sahut naruto sambil berlalu masuk ke dalam kelas. Shikamaru pun ikut masuk ke dalam kelas.

Setelah naruto menaruh tas nya di bangku, tiba-tiba sasuke memanggil naruto. "hoi ! naruto !"

"a…ada apa…" sahut naruto dengan takut-takut sambil menghampiri meja sasuke.

Seperti biasa, sasuke sudah berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

Sementara naruto di panggil sasuke, shikamaru yang melihat tas bento naruto, langsung berencana mengerjai naruto.

Shikamaru langsung menukar isi kedua tas bento tersebut.

Tiba-tiba naruto kembali ke tempatnya dan langsung mengambil tas bento yang tak berpita, tanpa mengetahui, bahwa shikamaru telah menukarnya.

"i…ini bentomu…" kata naruto pada sasuke sambil menyerahkan tas bento tersebut. Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan kotak bento tersebut, dan membuka kotaknya.

Dan, saat sasuke membuka kotak bentonya, dia sangat terkejut. "a…apa ini..." gumam neji "ke…kenapa.." gumam sai "APA ?! KENAPA BENTO UNTUK SASUKE BERBENTUK HATI ?!" teriak gaara, yang membuat satu kelas melihat kearah mereka.

Shikamaru yang mendengarnya pun tak kalah kagetnya dengan gaara. Dia merasa menyesal telah menukar kotak bento tersebut. 'apa ?! ben…bentuk bentonya… h…hati ?!' batin shikamaru. Sementara sasuke hanya diam seribu bahasa.

Bagaimana dengan naruto ? tentu saja dia berusaha menjelaskannya pada mereka semua. Tapi, niatnya itu langsung terhenti karena entah kenapa, teman-teman sasuke men-deathglare kotak bento tersebut.

"hei… naruto…." Panggil sasuke tiba-tiba. "i..itu… ak…aku bi…bisa jelaskan se…semuanya ! i…itu, a…aku sa.."

belum selesai naruto menjelskan, kalimatnya sudah dipotong oleh sasuke.

"kenapa… hati" gumam sasuke. "e…eh?" Tanya naruto karena memang sasuke menggumam dengan kurang jelas.

"mengapa, bentoku berbentuk hati !" tanya sasuke masih dengan ekspresi shock.

"e…eto…. Bentomu…kurasa.. i…itu…" belum sempat nruto menjelaskan, sasuke langsung berdiri dari kursinya, dan pergi keluar kelas.

Teman-temannya yang melihat itu langsung menyusul sasuke.

"SA…SASUKE !matte !" teriak naruto sambil mengejar sasuke. Dia tak ingin sauke dan yang lain salah sangka.

Tapi, sayangnya dia kehilangan jejak sasuke dan teman-temannya.

"na…naruto ! memangnya bentomu yang itu mau kau berikan pada siapa ?" Tanya shikamaru sambil menghampiri naruto.

"itu ? tadinya akan kuberikan pada ino…. Eh! Tunggu ! kok kamu bisa tahu bentoku tertukar ?! jangan-jangan !" sahut naruto sambil setengah berteriak.

"eh…i…itu ….a…aku…"shikamaru berbicara dengan gugup. "ka….kau….da…dasaaaaaaar !" BUGH teriak naruto sambil menendang perut shikamaru.

"awww ! iteeee !" rintih shikamaru sambil memegangi perutnya. "rasain !" teriak naruto sambil berlalu untuk mencari sasuke dkk.

Tapi, niat naruto terhenti karena bel sekolah yang sudah berbunyi. "ck ! uso !" umpat naruto karena dia tak bisa pergi mencari sasuke dan yang lain untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Akhirnya, mau tak mau, naruto pun masuk kembali ke kelas.

Naruto duduk di tempat duduknya. Lalu, kakashi sensei pun masuk ke dalam kelas.

"anak-anak , mari kita mulai pelajaran kita hari ini." Jelas kakashi sensei sambil melanjutkan penjelasannya. Naruto yang sedang mendengar kakashi sensei pun konsentrasinya terganggu karena di melihat kursi ino masih kosong. 'ino… ga masuk lagi ya..' batin naruto.

Maka, slama jam pelajaran, naruto jadi tak focus dan terus memikirkan mengapa ino tak masuk.

Akhirnya, bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Naruto pun berniat melanjutkn pencariannya.

Tapi, dia merasakan pusing lagi. Dia pun pingsan di kelas.

Shikamaru yang melihat itu, langsung panic dan membawa naruto ke UKS.

20 MENIT KEMUDIAN

"ugh…" naruto pun bangun sambil memegangi kepalanya. "naruto ? akhirnya kau bangun !" teriak shikamaru.

"eh ? a…aku dimana ?" Tanya naruto yang masih sedikit pusing. "kau ada di UKS. Tadi kau pingsan di kelas." Jelas shikamaru.

"oh.." sahut naruto. "naruto…" panggil shikamaru.

"hm ?" Tanya naruto. "kau… kenapa sering pingsan sih ?" Tanya shikamaru pada naruto. "eh….i….itu…. a…aku, mengidap leukemia." Jelas naruto pada shikamaru.

"apa ?! kau mengidap leukemia ?! teriak shikamaru. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada beberapa orang yang mencuri dengar percakapan mereka barusan.

NEJI'S POV

Kami tidak mengikuti jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua karena, tadi pagi, naruto memberikan 'kejutan' yang membuatnya membolos.

Kami akhirnya berencana kembali ke dalam kelas. Tapi, saat kami lewat depan UKS, ada suara orang yang sepertinya suara naruto. Tapi saat kami ingin masuk...

"eh….i….itu…. a…aku, mengidap leukemia." Itu… suara naruto ! bisa kulihat ekspresi ke tiga temanku saat mendengar hal tersebuut. Mereka langsung berhenti berjalan dengan ekspresi shock.

Tapi, saat kulihat ekspresi sasuke…. Dia, sepertinya sangat terpukul. Begitu juga aku…. Aku sangat kaget… dan entah mengapa…. Aku merasakan sekujur tubuhku menjadi sakit…..

Apa artinya ini ?

END OF NEJI'S POV

TBC~

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Nee~ minna-san, thx lagi buat yang udah mau baca chp ini.

Thx juga buat yang udah ngasih masukan…. Plus gommen kalo chp ini masih pendek.

Soalnya chp ini tuh bridge untuk ke inti ceritanya nee~ di chp dpn, aku bakal panjangin, soalnya, chp dpn itu udah mulai masuk ke inti ceritanya nee~

Btw, see ya ~


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. : makasih ya buat yang udah baca dan review

Pairing : -Sasunaru

-Nejinaru

-Sainaru

-Gaanaru

-Sasusaku & sasuhina(slight)

-Kyuunaru

"nee, naruto, apa kau mau pulang saja ? kau terlihat pucat…" kata shikamaru pada naruto. "ga usah… aku ga papa kok" tolak naruto.

"tapi, aku takut kau kenapa-napa" "udah, tenang saja…" ucap naruto. "udah ! pokoknya aku anter pulang !" shikamaru memaksa naruto.

"tapi aku tidak apa-apa " bantah naruto. "pokoknya ku antar !" shikamaru mengendong naruto ala _bridal style_. "huaaaa ! turunin !" naruto berteriak sambil memukul lengan shikamaru.

"tidak ! kau harus pulang !" shikamaru pun menelepon supirnya untuk menjemput mereka. Setelah itu, shikamaru membawa naruto turun ke lantai bawah.

"turunkan aku ! aku ga mau pulaaaaang !" teriak naruto. "ga ! kau harus pulang !" "tapi tasku kan ada di kelas !" teriak naruto.

"nanti aku anterin ke rumah kamu" "ck… maksa banget sih" naruto akhirnya menurut untuk di antar pulang.

Setelah mobil shikamaru datang, shikamaru langsung mengantar naruto pulang ke rumah naruto.

Di perjalanan, mereka berdua diam. Tak ada yang ingin memulai percakapan lebih dulu. sampai tiba-tiba… "nee, kau ngapain ngeliatin aku terus dari tadi !" ternyata, naruto baru sadar bahwa shikamaru dari tadi memerhatikanya terus. "e…eh ? gapapa kok" shikamaru langsung memalingkan mukanya. Mukanya terlihat memerah. Naruto yang menyadarinya malah mentertawakan shikamaru. "heee ?! mukamu jadi merah-merah gitu hahaha!" "heeee ! diam kau !" akhirnya, suasana hening tergantikan oleh suara canda dan tawa mereka. Tanpa terasa, ternyata rumah naruto sudah dekat. Tapi, shikamaru tak bisa mengantar naruto sampai rumahnya.

"nee, naru, aku hanya mengantarmu sampai sini ya, gapapa kan ?" Tanya shikamaru. "ya gapapa, thanks" sahut naruto sambil berjalan ke rumahnya.

"tadaima~" teriak naruto dari depan rumah. Tapi, tak ada yang menyahut. Narutopun bingung. Karena, biasanya, kushina pasti langsung menyambut naruto.

'lho… okaasan di mana ?' batin naruto. "okaasan !" teriak naruto yang masih kebingungan.

GREEEEK naruto membuka pintu kamar ibunya. "lho…. Kok okaasan ga ada ya?" naruto masih bingung. 'hmmm, mungkin pergi sebentar untuk belanja kali ya ?' batin naruto.

Akhirnya,naruto memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di kamarnya.

DI SEKOLAH

Shikamaru kembali ke kelas seorang diri. Tiba-tiba "hoi ! shika !" panggil guru yang sedang mengajar saat itu. "ya ?" "kau mengapa datang telat ?!" teriak guru itu. "gapapa" shikamaru dengan cueknya mengambil tas naruto dan pergi ke luar kelas lagi. "mau kau apakan tas itu ?!" teriak guru itu lagi, dari dalam kelas. "ya jelas mau ku antar ke pemiliknya !" jawab shikamaru masih dengan cueknya. Sikapnya berbeda sekali, dengan yang 2 orang yang berbeda… Lalu shikamaru pun membawa tas naruto pergi.

DI RUMAH NARUTO.

Naruto masih tertidur dengan tenang di …. tiba-tiba GREEEK pintu kamar naruto terbuka. Ada seseorang yang masuk dengan perlahan-lahan ke dalam kamar berjlan dengan mengendap-endap, agar naruto tak terbangun.

Seseorang itu membawa selembar kertas ke kamar naruto. Dan menaruhnya di meja belajar naruto dengan sangat perlahan. lalu orang itu keluar dari kamar naruto dengan sangaaaaaat berhati-hati, agar tidak membuat naruto terganggu. GREEEEK pintu kamar naruto di tutup dengan perlahan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu depan rumah naruto di buka. GREEEEEK "naruto !" teriak orang yang membuka pintu itu. "naruto , kau dimana nee?" teriak orang itu. "naruto !" orang itu mencari-cari naruto di dapur, kamar mandi, dan di setiap sudut rumah naruto. tapi, karena tidak menemukannya, akhirnya, orang itu pun berjalan menuju kamar naruto. "naruto, kau ada di dalam ?" teriak orang itu dari depan pintu kamar naruto. "naruto, boleh aku masuuuk ?" Tanya orang itu. Tetap tidak ada jawaban, karena naruto masih tertidur. "hoi, aku masuk ya !" lalu orang itu pun masuk ke kamar naruto. GREEEK "hoi, naru…" orang itu tak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya. "oh… lagi tidur toh…pantesan" orang itu duduk di samping tempat tidur naruto. dia melihat ke sekeliling kamar -tib, dia berjalan menuju lemari baj naruto. dia membuka lemari baju naruto. "neee, kenapa seragamnya banyak banget sih ?" akhirnya dia beralih dari lemari baju naruto ke lemari buku naruto. dia mengacak-acak buku naruto. 'nee, dia ga punya album foto ya !' batin orang itu. 'boseeeen !' akhirnya orang itu kembali ke sebelah tempat tidur naruto.

Tiba-tiba orang itu melihat secarik kertas di atas meja naruto. 'heee ? surat ?' karena penasaran, akhirnya dia mengambil surat itu. "hm? Surat apaan nih .." gumam orang ….. Saat dia akan membuka surat itu… "mmmhh…. Okaasan ?" terdengar suara dari belakangnya. Ternyata, naruto sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. "naruto…" dia menaruh surat itu kembali. Lalu, saat dia menengok ke belakang….. "naruto, kau sudah bangun ?" tanya orang itu. "HUAAAAAAAAA !" teriak naruto. "ho…hoi ! jangan teriak-teriak !" "ky….kyuu-ni ?! k..kok bisa a…ada di kamarku ?!" Tanya naruto yang masih shock. "ck ! aku kesini untuk mengantar diary mu" jelas kyuubi. "hheeee ?! kan sudah ku bilang aku yang akan mengambilnyaaaa !" "ngambil gimana … orang dari tadi kamu aja tidur terus" sahut kyuubi sambil tertawa. "huh !"

"oh iya, naruto" panggil kyuubi. "apa ?!" jawab naruto sewot. "jangan sewot gitu dong" "ya apa ?!" "hehe, jalan-jalan yuk, bosen nih" ajak kyuubi. "heee? Jalan ke mana?" Tanya naruto.

"hmmm…., gimana kalau ke tempat yang biasa aku pergi ?" usul kyuubi. "he? Dimana ?" Tanya naruto. "udah ikut aja ! pokoknya bagus banget deh tempatnya !"

"ck ! yaudah deh… " akhirnya, naruto mau juga ikut sama kyuubi. "yuk…" kyuubi menarik tangan naruto ke dalam mobilnya. "nee, kyuu-ni, memangnya tempatnya jauh ya ?" Tanya naruto.

"lumayan sih…" sahut kyuubi. "nanti kalau okaasan pulang gimana ?!" "tenang, aku sudah minta izin kok…" kata kyuubi dengan santainya. "heee !" naruto baru saja mau protes pada kyuubi. "sudah diem aja" "huh"

Akhirnya mereka pun pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud kyuubi itu.

BEBERAPA SAAT KEMUDIAN

"kyuu-ni, memangnya tempatnya di mana sih ?!" Tanya naruto. "naruto, kau tuh dari tadi kok nanyain hal itu terus siiih"

"ih, kan boseeen ! kita udah jalan dari setengah jam yang lalu tau !" "ck, sabaaaar, bentar lagi nyampe kok" sahut kyuubi.

"huh…" akhirnya naruto pun diam. Lalu beberapa menit kamudian, Tiba-tiba ,mobil mereka berhenti. "heeee ?!kok berenti ?! memang udah nyampe ?!" Tanya naruto. "ya iya lah, masa kita turun di tengah jalan" sahut kyuubi.

"huh" Tiba-tiba , pandangan naruto beralih ke pemandangan di depan mereka. Mata naruto membulat saat melihat pemandangan itu, mulutnya terbuka. Dia sangat terkejut. Dia terdiam beberapa saat…

"hoi, naru" kyuubi memanggil naruto. tapi, yang di panggil tidak merespon. Dia malah masih terdiam. "hoi, naru !" kyuubi mengguncang-guncangkan badan naruto. naruto masih diam.

Sampai…"k…kyuu-ni.." gumam naruto. "apa ?" sahut kyuubi malas. "te…tempat ini... bu..bukankah ini…." Naruto tak meyelesaikan kata-katanya. "kau… masih ingat naru ?" Tanya kyuubi tiba-tiba. Naruto turun dari mobil. Terlihat senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya. "ini…. Adalah tempat yang ada di foto itu 'kan ?" Tanya naruto. "hn.. aku sudah berjanji akan menunjukannya padamu bukan?" "kyuu-ni… arigato" ujar naruto sambil melihat kyuubi. "gapapa, 'kan memang tugasku untuk membantumu mengingat semua masa lalumu, naruto." sahut kyuubi.

FLASH BACK

_Beberapa hari sebelumnya, naruto memang sudah di larang sasuke cs untuk mendekati kyuubi. Tapi, dia tetap saja nekat. Di saat yang tidak readers ketahui, naruto pergi ke rumah kyuubi. _

_DI RUMAH KYUUBI_

"_kyuu-ni, ini foto apa ?" Tanya naruto yang melihat-lihat album fotonya dahulu, di kamar kyuubi. "hm ? itu, foto waktu kita di bukit dekat lapangan" jawab kuubi.…" wuaaaah, banyak ya, yang aku lupakan…" kata naruto sambil melihat-lihat foto itu. "kyuu-ni…" panggil naruto. "apa ?" "bisa kau tolong bawa aku ke tempat ini ?" pinta naruto. "kenapa ?" "tidak…. Hanya saja, tempat ini, indah sekali…" jawab naruto sambil memegang foto tersebut. "hmm baiklah." "janji ya !" teriak naruto kegirangan sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada kyuubi. "apa nih?" Tanya kyuubi sambil menunjuk jari kelingking naruto. "'kan kyuu-ni janji, jadi harus pake jari kelingking !" teriak naruto. "ck ! kayak anak kecil aja " akhirnya kuubi menyilangkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari naruto. _

"_gitu dong !" "kau ini, kayak anak kecil banget tau" ujar kyuubi sambil mengusap-usap rambut naruto. "hehe, kalau begitu, kyuu-ni, aku pulang dulu yaaa !" teriak naruto sambil berlari meninggalkan kamar kyuubi. "ia !" teriak kyuubi. Tapi, kyuubi baru teringat akan sesuatu. "ho…hoi ! naruto ! tunggu ada yang ketinggalan !" teriak kyuubi. Tapi, naruto sudah terlanjur pergi. 'huh, padahal aku ingin mengembalikan diary nya' batin kyuubi sambil memegang sebuah buku diary._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

"hua, ternyata, tempat ini, labih indah dari yang ada di foto ya" kata naruto pada kyuubi. "iya…" mereka berdua meihat langit yang di taburi bintang-bintang itu. "liat deh… bintangnya banyak banget" ujar naruto pada kyuubi.

BUUUUGH kyuubi menjatuhkan diri di hamparan rumput-rumput hijau itu. "heeee ?! kyuu-ni ?" naruto menatap kyuubi dengan heran. "capek" jawab kyuubi, seakan-akan tahu apa yang ada di pikiran naruto. "oh.." naruto pun ikut tidur di sebelah kyuubi . "indah ya…" gumam naruto ."naruto… kau tau ga?" Tanya kyuubi. "apa ?" "katanya, ada mitos kalau orang yang melihat bintang jatuh di tempat ini dengan seseorang, maka itu berarti mereka jodoh." Jelas kyuubi. Pada naruto.

"bagus deh ! sekarang ga ada bintang jatuh !soalnya, aku sih ga mau jodoh ama kyuu-ni !" ledek naruto. "heh ! hati-hati lho ! nanti naksir lagi !"

"ga bakal kali ! " bantah naruto. "hahaha, becanda…" ujar kyuubi sambil tertawa. Setelah itu, mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Sampai tiba-tiba, kyuubi memulai percakapan lagi. "hei, naruto"

"hm ?" "kamu, udah punya gebetan ?" Tanya kyuubi tiba-tiba. "heeeee ?! kok nanya gituan ?!" teriak naruto. "hehehe, Cuma pengen tau doang sih"

"tapi, aku ga mau kasih tau tuuuh" jawab naruto. "nyolot deh !" "bweeek" naruto menjulurkan , kyuubi diam. Dan, hal itu membuat naruto terdiam juga.

BEBERAPA SAAT KEMUDIAN

"hoi.. naru" panggil kyuubi. Tapi, yang di panggil masih diam tak menyahut. "hoi, naruto" kyuubi memanggil naruto lagi. Tapi masih tak di jawab.

"hoi naruto !" akhirnya kyuubi memiringkan kepalanya unuk melihat apa yang sedang di lakukan naruto. ternyata, naruto sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya. "ya ampun, tidur lagi…"

Kyuubi yang melihat hal itu, tak tega membangunkannya. Akhirnya dia membiarkan naruto tetap tertidur dengan tenangnya. Melihat hal itu, tiba-tiba , kyuubi mengeluarkan senyuman yang tak bisa di artikan. Senyuman , yang lebih terlihat seperti seringaian. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Tiba-tiba, dia bangkit dari tidurnya.

Lalu, dia melihat wajah naruto dengan sangat teliti. Seperti tak mau melewatkan satu hal pun. dengan perlahan , dia memegang wajah naruto, dan mendekatkan wajah naruto dengan wajahnya. Wajah mereka, semakin dekat. Di saat bibir mereka hampir bertemu… tiba-tiba…."ngggh" naruto mendorong wajah kyuubi, lalu, membalikan badannya membelakangi kyuubi. Ternyata, naruto hanya mengigau.

"khekhekhe…" kyuubi yang melihat hal itu tiba-tiba tertawa. "mungkin, kau bisa menghindar sekarang. Tapi, nanti….. kau tak akan bisa menghindar lagi dariku, naru…."

"khukhukhu.."

TBC

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Thx udah mau baca chp ini… plis review y, dan kasih masukan ! see ya !


End file.
